


Fall in Love is the Best Way to Die

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha!Jinhyuk, Beta!Wooseok, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Jadi ... Wooseok akan memilih mati perlahan karena mencintai Jinhyuk?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 9





	Fall in Love is the Best Way to Die

Hal yang Wooseok yakini selama 17 tahun hidupnya adalah, dirinya seorang **beta** seutuhnya. Bukan **beta ke alpha** atau **beta ke omega**. Ia hanya ingin hidup seperti beta pada umumnya, jatuh cinta pada sesama beta dan hidup bahagia sampai napasnya habis di dunia ini.

Namun, nyatanya saat umurnya akan menuju 18 tahun dan tengah berjalan bersama Sejin, ia bisa mencium aroma pinus yang membuatnya membayangkan tersesat di tengah hutan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah teriakan Sejin sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Saat membuka matanya kembali, aroma rumah sakit dan pinus yang diciumnya saat berjalan bersama Sejin memasuki indera penciumannya. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pemilik aroma pinus yang membuatnya terasa seperti tersesat di hutan, tidak ada debaran yang menggila dari jantungnya.

"Eum ... hai. Tadi gue nolong lo karena pingsan," lelaki itu tampak canggung, "lo gak apa-apa? Kata dokter sih lo cuma kecapean aja."

"Iya, gapapa," Wooseok tersenyum, meski tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja setelah ini, karena semua impiannya hancur dan harus menyusun ulang impiannya, "makasih ya ... aku harus manggil siapa?"

"Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk."

"Alpha ya?" Pertanyaan aneh yang membuat Jinhyuk terkejut, sementara Sejin entah berada di mana saat seperti ini. " _Sorry_ , cuma nebak aja."

"Hahaha...," Jinhyuk tertawa dan Wooseok tidak tahu di mana perkataanya yang lucu, "tahu gak? Lo satu-satunya beta yang bisa menebak gue adalah alpha. Semua beta yang gue kenal selalu mengira gue adalah bagian dari mereka."

Wooseok hanya tersenyum, karena lelaki itu hanya tidak tahu kenyataanya saja.

Bahwa Wooseok adalah beta yang bisa mencium aroma alpha saat berpapasan dengannya. Spesifikasinya, selama sisa hidupnya nanti, hanya 1 aroma alpha yang bisa diciumnya meski di kerumunan alpha lain sekali pun.

Karena pada dasarnya, beta tidak akan pernah bisa mencium aroma alpha atau omega. Kecuali beta di dalam diri mereka adalah beta ke alpha atau beta ke omega.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong nama lo siapa?"

"Wooseok. Kim Wooseok."

* * *

"Seok, lo gak minta nomornya orang yang nolongin waktu itu?" Sejin bertanya saat mereka berjalan menuju loker ganti baju untuk eskul berenang.

"Buat apa?"

"Ish, buat terima kasihlah!" Sejin yang tampak sebal dengan pertanyaan Wooseok. "Lo apa kaga tahu kalau dia tuh gotong lo dari jalan ke rumah sakit dengan modal lari doang?! Gue aja gak sanggup ngejar dan nyetop taksi buat ngikutin kalian."

"Di rumah sakit sudah bilang makasih, kok."

"Bukan makasih modek kayak gitu, Wooseok," Sejin yang gemas sendiri, "pantas aja lo gak pernah kencan. Keterlaluan gak pekanya."

Wooseok ingin bilang, bahwa Jinhyuk bukan level mereka. Bahwa Jinhyuk adalah alpha dan dialah penyebabnya pingsannya Wooseok tempo hari. Namun, saat menggantung seragam di lokernya, teriakan Sejin membuatnya menoleh.

"Apa tadi?"

"Lo budek?!" Sejin kesal. " Dari semua tempat lo buat tato, kenapa harus punggung lo?!"

Wooseok yang tidak mengenakan atasannya, langsung mencari cermin dan benar saja, punggung bagian kirinya sekarang ada tato tulisan. Bahasa Inggris dan Sejin kemungkinan tidak tahu artinya karena temannya itu sangat payah dalam urusan bahasa asing.

**_Fall in Love is the Best Way to Die._ **

_Jatuh cinta adalah cara terbaik untuk mati._

Wooseok pernah mendengar, kalau seorang beta ke alpha atau beta ke omega akan mendapatkan tato tulisan di bagian tubuhnya. Tulisan yang merepresentasikan kehidupan percintaanya.

Jadi ... Wooseok akan memilih mati perlahan karena mencintai Jinhyuk?

* * *

Karena tato di punggungnya, Wooseok memutuskan untuk keluar dari eskul berenangnya. Pelatihnya kebingungan, apalagi Wooseok seringkali menang lomba berenang dan keluar rasanya tidak masuk akal karena ia tidak memiliki catatan cidera. Orang tuanya tidak bertanya alasan Wooseok keluar, mereka justru bertanya apakah ia ingin melakukan hal baru?

Wooseok ingin mencoba menggambar. Ingin mewujudkan mimpi masa kecilnya untuk menjadi seorang komikus.

"Wooseok!" bukan panggilan itu yang membuatnya menoleh, tetapi justru aroma pinus yang membuatnya berpikir tengah tersesat di hutan. "Eh, gak nyangka ketemu lagi di sini."

"Iya ya?"

"Sendirian?" Jinhyuk mencari-cari seseorang, lalu kembali menatap Wooseok. "Teman lo yang waktu itu mana?"

"Sedang eskul renang."

"Lo gak ikutan eskul gitu?"

"Tadinya ikut eskul renang," Wooseok tersenyum, "tetapi aku memutuskan keluar."

"Loh kenapa? Lo di _bully_?!"

"Bukan," Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk yang tampak kebingungan, "ada tato di punggungku. Jadi aku memutuskan keluar."

"Wah gak nyangka lo nakal juga," Jinhyuk tertawa, tetapi melihat Wooseok yang tidak tertawa membuatnya sedikit panik, "eh gue cuma becanda. Maksud gue ... temen gue tuh juga ada yang suka tatoan, padahal omega. Kan jadinya bikin bingung para alpha mana tato kepemilikan mereka."

"Bukannya nanti bakalan muncul dengan sendirinya?"

"Masalahnya, dia itu bikin tato yang pernah dimiliki para alpha di dunia ini." Jelas Jinhyuk sembari bersedekap. "Ngerti gak sih parnonya gue kalau ada pemilik salah satu tato itu melihat dan dikira dia adalah _mate_ -nya?!"

Wooseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Jinhyuk mulai bercerita tentang temannya ini. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika temannya ini statusnya lebih dari seorang teman. Cara Jinhyuk berbicara, tatapan matanya dan senyuman yang terukir tanpa sadar si bibirnya.

Jadi ini maksud tatonya, jatuh cinta pada Jinhyuk adalah cara terbaik untuk mati?

Namun, Wooseok tidak ingin mati demi cinta.

* * *

"Wah gila lo ya, Seok. Keluar sebulan dari eskul langsung debut jadi komikus di webtoon!" perkataan Sejin itu hanya membuat Wooseok tersenyum. Namun, senyumannya pudar saat mendengar perkataan Sejin yang ini. "Cuma kenapa sih dari semua ABO _universe_ , lo harus buat alpha sama beta sebagai tokoh utamanya? Tahu sendiri kalau hubungan macam ini banyak yang tidak akan berhasil di dunia."

"Anggap saja itu hiburan untuk orang-orang di luar sana yang mengalami situasi serupa," Wooseok memandang ke luar karena ada aroma pinus yang dihirupnya dan tidak sengaja melihat Jinhyuk yang tengah merangkul seorang laki-laki. Orang itu menggunakan kaus lengan pendek dan meski tidak jelas, Wooseok bisa melihat beberapa tatonya, "anggap saja, aku memberikan harapan bahwa semenyedihkan apa pun takdir yang tertulis dari tato yang di dapatkan, mereka bisa menghadapinya."

Sejin hanya menganggukkan kepala, sementara Wooseok memutuskan untuk kembali menatap americano dan kue yang ada di piring. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati dan memutuskan untuk memakan kuenya. Namun, rasanya hambar dan Wooseok hanya bisa menghela napas.

Pikirannya sudah bisa tersingkronisasi dengan hatinya untuk tidak memberikan perasaanya kepada Jinhyuk. Namun, tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah memulai, jadi tidak ada yang merasa telah diakhiri.

Namun, dunia sepertinya senang membuatnya terjebak dalam penderitaan. Karena setelah berpisah dari Sejin dan Wooseok menunggu di halte bis untuk mengantarkannya ke toko buku, aroma pinus yang dikenalnya membuatnya menoleh. Membuat Jinhyuk yang sepertinya hendak menepuk bahunya, tersenyum lebar dan kemudian tertawa.

"Baru juga mau gue sapa, lo udah nengok aja."

"Refleks?"

Wooseok tersenyum dan menyadari orang yang Jinhyuk rangkul tidak ada di sekitarnya. Tidak ingin bertanya di mana, karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Mau pulang?"

"Gak sih, mau ke toko buku."

"Ikut dong. Teman gue paling anti kalau dibawa ke toko buku, katanya gue suka hilang. Padahal kan gue cuma cari-cari komik."

"Boleh."

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan kemudian menceritakan banyak hal. Wooseok mendengarkan dan sesekali merespon dengan sopan. Meski Jinhyuk seringkali ujung-ujungnya mengaitkan ceritanya kepada temannya yang bernama Seungyoun. Orang yang sama saat Jinhyuk bercerita dia membuat banyak tato yang dimiliki para alpha di dunia padahal dia omega.

"Jinhyuk," panggil Wooseok saat bis yang mereka naiki sudah berjalan dan ia mendapatkan tempat duduk, sementara Jinhyuk memilih berdiri di depannya, "boleh nanya?"

"Tanya aja kali, kayak sama siapa aja?"

Wooseok tersenyum melihat tawa Jinhyuk.

"Kamu naksir Seungyoun ya?"

Wooseok tetap tersenyum saat melihat rona wajah Jinhyuk yang berubah dan telinganya memerah. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati, pikirannya tahu bahwa ini sudah bisa diduga dengan mudah.

Sayangnya, tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya.

Wooseok merasa kesulitan bernapas.

* * *

Webtoon milik Wooseok yang berjudul ' ** _Destiny_** ' dengan cepat menjadi webtoon favorit. Membuatnya kebingungan dengan ketenaran yang dimilikinya dalam waktu singkat dan setidaknya ia tidak bodoh untuk mencantumkan nama aslinya. Memilih nama samaran Aditya Kim sebagai nama penanya.

Aditya.

Matahari.

Karena Wooseok harus menjadi matahari hidupnya sendiri, lantaran seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi mataharinya memilih melihat bulan yang nyatanya hanya melihat bumi sebagai rotasinya.

Aroma pinus itu membuat Wooseok yang tengah menggambar dengan iPad, mendongakkan kepala dan Jinhyuk terlihat salah tingkah karena posenya seperti hendak membuatnya terkejut. Tertawa dan dia duduk di depan Wooseok.

"Kenapa ya kayaknya tiap gue mau nyapa, lo udah sadar duluan?"

"Hanya refleks," Wooseok tersenyum, karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "mau kopi?"

"Gak suka kopi," Jinhyuk menggeleng, "gapapa kok lo ketawain gue. Alpha kok gak kuat sama kafein."

"Kenapa harus?" Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk. "Apa salahnya kalau alpha tidak terlihat bisa segalanya? Lagipula hanya kopi, tidak mengurangi nilaimu sebagai alpha murni."

Jinhyuk seperti tercenung, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Seok, lo penuh kejutan ya?"

"Hah?"

"Tahu gak, semua beta yang sadar kalau gue alpha langsung menghindar. Katanya takut kalau nanti kadar betanya berubah menjadi beta ke omega," Jinhyuk tersenyum, "lo beta pertama yang gak kabur meski tahu gue alpha. Itu membuat gue senang."

"Aku senang mendengar kamu senang berteman denganku."

"Hahaha ... iya. Apalagi lo gak judgemental soal gue alpha tapi gabisa ngopi." Jinhyuk tertawa. "Karena teman gue yang alpha sekali pun selalu ngetawain gue kalau ngajak ke cafe dan pesan latte."

"Aku yakin kamu punya kemampuan yang lain di mana teman-teman alpha-mu tidak memilikinya."

Jinhyuk mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan entah dia sadar atau tidak, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Wooseok.

"Gemas banget sih lo? Pasti pacar lo senang deh punya pasangan begini."

"Sayangnya aku jomblo."

"Hah? Serius?" Jinhyuk tidak percaya dan tangannya masih belum menjauh dari kepala Wooseok. "Kalau aja gue gak suka sama Seungyoun, mau loh jadi pacarmu."

Wooseok tidak merasa harus merespon sakit hati atau bagaimana saat mendengar hal itu. Sayangnya, tubuhnya tidak berkata demikian. Dari tadinya jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan karena senang rambutnya diacak oleh Jinhyuk, sekarang seperti terasa diremas oleh tangan tidak kasat mata.

Serta rasanya bernapas sulit.

* * *

"Seok, lo kalau bisa jadi benda langit, mau jadi apa?" tanya Sejin yang baru saja membaca sinopsis buku bahasa Inggris yang merupakan terjemahan dari novel bahasa Indonesia. Tentu saja dia menggunakan aplikasi penterjemah karena kemampuan bahasanya di bawah rata-rata. "Gue mau jadi matahari. Gue mau jadi pusat rotasi semua orang."

"Oh, cocok sih sama kamu."

"Kalau lo apaan?"

"Bintang jatuh."

"Hah?"

Wooseok tersenyum dan mengambil novel dari tangan Sejin. "Mau jadi bintang jatuh seperti tokoh di cerita ini. Dia hanya berharap kesatrianya mendapatkan sang putri, meski tahu pada akhirnya yang dipilih adalah pangeran."

"Ya kalau udah tahu dia gak bakalan dipilih sama putri, ngapain berkorban?" protes Sejin dan mengembalikan buku yang dipegang Wooseok ke rak buku. "Mendingan berusaha buat kesatrianya menyadari eksistensi bintang jatuh gak sih?"

"Karena bagi bintang jatuh, mencintai kesatrianya lebih menyakitkan," Wooseok sadar Sejin menatapnya heran dan ia hanya tersenyum, "karena baginya, buat apa mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa mencintainya balik karena mencintai orang lain? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja berkorban untuk bisa mendekatkan kesatria dan putri?"

"Si bintang jatuh berarti bego," Sejin mendengkus, "mana mau menghancurkan diri untuk melihat orang yang gue cintai bersama orang lain."

"Setiap orang punya pandangannya sendiri, Jin."

Sejin menatapnya dan menghela napas. "Tapi gue gak mau lihat lo menghancurkan diri sendiri untuk melihat orang yang dicintai bersama orang lain."

Wooseok hanya tertawa sebagai respon.

Karena ia tidak merasa menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Justru ia mendapatkan uang dari kisah hidupnya yang entah apa masuk sebagai kategori kisah cinta.

* * *

Saat masuk ke universitas, setiap 6 bulan sekali semua orang harus menyertakan bukti kesehatannya. Wooseok tidak kaget saat mengurus dokumen kesehatan sebagai syarat mutlaknya agar bisa berkuliah, betanya telah berubah menjadi beta ke omega. Justru yang terkejut adalah ibunya, hingga pingsan.

Karena beta ke omega milik Wooseok bukan bertambah **0,01%** seperti orang-orang pada umunya. Namun, bertambah **10%** yang tentulah ini bukanlah hal yang biasa.

Berarti nilai beta ke omega miliknya adalah 60% dan beta ke alpha miliknya 40%

Karena seharusnya, beta yang murni hanya memiliki nilai 50% untuk bagian alpha dan omeganya. Tidak pernah lebih, tidak pernah berkurang.

"Jadi itu alasan lo kenapa bisa sampai nulis Destiny?" Sejin berjalan di sisi Wooseok. Mereka satu universitas, tetapi berbeda jurusan. Wooseok mengambil sastra Inggris, Sejin mengambil manajemen bisnis. "Karena sejak awal lo sadar nilai beta lo lebih condong ke omega?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Jadi lo udah tahu siapa pemicunya?"

Wooseok tidak menjawab dan Sejin tahu, dirinya tidak akan bisa memaksa. Meski mereka selengket lem dan perangko saat SMA, Wooseok bukanlah tipe yang akan membagikan segalanya dengan mudah. Ada beberapa hal yang bagi Wooseok lebih baik untuk tidak dikatakan.

Aroma pinus yang sudah lama tidak pernah mampir di inderanya, tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dengan kencang. Badannya gemetar dan semua buku yang dipegangnya berjatuhan. Sejin tentu saja panik, tetapi atensinya terpecah saat melihat Jinhyuk yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan Wooseok yang jatuh ke tanah.

Wooseok tidak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Karena meski tahu semua alpha pasti memiliki masa rut, Wooseok tidak pernah siap menjadi orang yang menangani rut alpha yang menjadi takdirnya.

"Wooseok...."

Selamanya, ia tidak pernah siap untuk memberikan dirinya kepada Jinhyuk yang bahkan masih mencintai orang lain meski takdir mereka terpintal untuk satu sama lainnya.

* * *

Saat membuka matanya, beberapa hal langsung disadari oleh Wooseok. Tubuhnya masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Ruangan asing yang penuh dengan aroma familiar. Tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang pemiliknya memilih membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Wooseok. Embusan napas yang hangat dan tertatur menyapu kulitnya. Membuatnya hampir hilang akal, hampir sayangnya.

Karena atensinya jatuh kepada langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan titik-titik seperti bintang yang merangkai suatu bentuk. Wooseok berusaha fokus untuk memikirkan bentuk apa yang dirangkai, tanpa menyadari embusan napas sudah tidak menerpa kulit lehernya dan ada yang bergerak menuju telinganya.

"Mau lihat itu siapa?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur membuat Wooseok menoleh dan Jinhyuk menjentikkan jarinya. Ruangan yang tadinya cukup terang, menjadi temaram dan di sekitarnya memancarkan cahaya redup. "Lihat ke atas, Wooseok."

Mengikuti permintaan Jinhyuk, sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sana. Orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Orang yang bahkan tidak berharap keberadaanya akan disadari oleh seseorang yang terus memandang orang lain.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau dirimu orangnya?" Suara itu membuat Wooseok melirik Jinhyuk. "Kamu gatau ya betapa frustasinya aku tiap mimpi dalam masa rut, yang kulihat hanya dirimu?"

Wooseok memilih diam sesaat, lalu malah berkata, "aneh ya sudah lama tidak ketemu dan malah aku kamuan?"

"Seok...," Jinhyuk mengerang, "dari ssmua hal, itu yang menjadi fokusmu?"

Wooseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan menghadap ke arah Jinhyuk. "Lalu aku harus apa saat kamu selalu bercerita tentang Seungyoun? Bilang, 'halo, aku ini masa depanmu' begitu maksudnya kamu?"

"Hhh, iya iya aku bodoh."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa ya."

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan entah siapa yang menginisiasi untuk memangkas jarak. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya dan satu-satunya alasan adanya jarak di antara keduanya adalah kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing.

Aroma pinus yang selalu Wooseok asosiasikan dengan aroma yang bisa membuatnya tersesat di tengah hutan, kembali menguat. Jinhyuk beringsut menjauhinya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinnya. Wooseok tidak pernah tahu aroma alpha kalau rut seperti apa, karena satu-satunya aroma alpha yang bisa ia kenali hanyalah milik Jinhyuk.

Namun, Jinhyuk yang dilihatnya sedang kesulitan itu membuatnya ragu.

Haruskah ia menyerah untuk memberikan tubuhnya kepada Jinhyuk?

Wooseok takut.

Ini yang pertama baginya dan mereka baru saja menyadari perasaan satu sama lain hari ini.

"Wo-Wooseok...," Jinhyuk tampak panik saat melihatnya melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu. Padahal dia baru saja menelan beberapa pil penekan hormon rut agar tidak menyakiti Wooseok dan lelaki itu malah memancingnya, "pakai ... pakai kembali bajumu."

"Tidak mau."

"Wooseok...."

"Aku mau kamu. Di dalam diriku."

Wooseok tahu, dia masih takut. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga percaya bahwa Jinhyuk tidak akan menyakitinya meski ini saat sedang rut. Meski ini adalah pertama kali bagi keduanya menyadari satu sama lainnya.

Karena seperti tato yang berada di punggungnya, Wooseok tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Jinhyuk dan rela membunuh dirinya sendiri asalkan lelaki itu bahagia.


End file.
